Freddy in the Movies
by That's What She Said
Summary: Freddy is transported into a few favorite movies of mine. Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and few others, what mayhem will he find their?
1. Renting Movies

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Freddy, but I wish I did! This is a "sequel" to my previous story, though I was unable to finish that one due to parent problems, but I WILL be able to finish this one, so do not fret!**

**Chapter 1: Renting Movies**

Freddy Krueger, was immensely bored, no Elm Street was dreaming today, they had all been given the drug Hypnocil. However, since everyone believed in him, Freddy would not disappear, but always remain in his dream world.

He was sitting on his couch, staring at the blank tv screen in front of him. His claws would occasionally twitch, they were starting to get rusty from lack of use. Time slowly ticked by, and still Freddy sat on his couch, feet up on the table, staring at the tv screen.

He suddenly felt a presence, he became instantly alert, but relaxed when he found out who it was. Brittany Roberts, a girl whom Freddy had met a few months ago, appeared on the couch beside him. Not long after, Brittany's long time best friend Tamara, appeared in front of them.

Freddy had met Brittany and Tamara, a few months ago, they had moved to Springwood, and their first night there, they were welcomed by Freddy himself. But Freddy had planned to kill them, but somehow, they had heard of him, through the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movies. Freddy had never seen nor heard of these movies, but learned that they were all about him. So, they were unfortunately not afraid of him, therefore he could not hurt or kill them. Tamara, he had hated, she had annoyed him from the first night they had met. But he was finally starting to warm up to her, or at least stopped swearing at her. Brittany, he had at first despised, but since she kept returning to him every night, and "hanged out," he had eventually warmed up to her too, more so then he did Tamara. He had a thing for Brittany, though he was still in deep denial about it.

"Hi Freddy," Brittany greeted, smiling at him.

"Hello," he grumbled back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Tamara asked politely. She too had hated Freddy, but was now being polite to him, whether or not Brittany had anything to do with this, was not known to Freddy, though he suspected it.

"I've been doing this, for the past thirteen hours," Freddy snarled.

"Man, you have got to get a pinball machine or something, this place is almost as boring as school," Brittany muttered.

Freddy glared, but knew she was right, he had run out of ideas to entertain himself, there was nothing on tv except news, and really retarded cartoons.

"Hey, why don't we go rent movies, that will give us something to do," Tamara suggested.

Freddy shrugged, why not? He was going to do anything else tonight. "Sure, let's go," Freddy said, getting up.

"Wait a minute, let me call Glen, he'll want to come too. Where's your phone?" Tamara asked, looking around.

"Over there," Freddy pointed to a white phone that hung on the wall in the kitchen. Tamara went to go call Glen, she had met Glen while exploring the dream world, she had fallen in love with him, and he with her, though they still hadn't told each other there feelings for each other. Freddy was at first outraged that Tamara was hanging out with Glen, and making him happy. But he cooled down after awhile, besides there was nothing he could do, and he enjoyed the look on Glen's face whenever Freddy took a quick step towards him, or suddenly appeared next to him.

"How are you Freddy?" Brittany asked, trying to break the silence.

"Bored out of my mind, but other then that, I'm just peachy," Freddy muttered.

"I've missed not having a maniac child killer in my dreams," Brittany confessed.

"Yeah, where you've been?" Freddy asked, Brittany and Tamara had been gone for a week, it was very strange not having Brittany here to talk to. This was the first night he'd seen them since their disappearance.

"Oh, Tamara and I went to Florida for a vacation, it was very strange having actual dreams for once. But I've missed you and your snide jokes, and your perverseness believe it or not, and your sneer, and your hat, yeah I've really missed your hat."

"Okay, I've got your point!" Freddy exclaimed, he didn't say it, or want to say it, but he had missed her too.

"Okay, Glen is coming, he should be here soon," Tamara said happily, returning from the kitchen.

"Goody," Freddy growled sarcastically, Tamara glared, and Brittany just sat and waited.

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, and Glen entered the house. He said hi to everyone, and quickly walked by Freddy, and stood beside Tamara.

"Finally, let's go," Freddy said, going out the door, and leaving.

"Sheesh, impatient isn't he?" Brittany asked, they quickly followed him out the door, and saw that he was standing by a car.

"We'll take a car there," Freddy said, waving the keys.

Brittany, Tamara, and Glen stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

"What? Do you guys want to go to the movie store or what?" Freddy asked impatiently.

Tamara and Glen looked at Brittany, expecting her to explain, they knew Freddy wouldn't get angry at her, he never did.

"Well um, see Freddy the thing is, we were hoping that Glen might drive. I mean no offense, but from seeing you drive in the movies, well...your not exactly the safest of drivers," Brittany murmured, feeling embarrassed, and nervous that Freddy might shout at her.

But as Tamara and Glen knew, Freddy didn't shout, or try to strike her. He was angry, that much was noticeable, but he merely chucked the keys to Glen, who being the jock that he was, caught it easily, and walked up to the driver's side of the car.

"Is it in the same place as it is in reality?" Glen asked Freddy.

Freddy nodded, Tamara sat in the passenger next to Glen. Brittany got in the back, behind Tamara, and Freddy having no choice, sat next her. (Not that he really disagreed)

"Alright Glen, everyone's in, let's go," Freddy ordered. Glen started the car, and the car instantly came to life, it started making those race-car 'vroom vrooms' that you hear in movies like Fast and the Furious. Freddy started to laugh deep in his throat, he obviously had an evil plan, that would entertain him, and make them scream their lungs out.

Brittany, seeing the evil gleam in his eyes, and hearing him laugh, quickly fastened her seatbelt. Glen, ignoring the vrooming noises, put the car into drive, and lightly stepped on the gas. But as lightly as Glen touched the gas, the car launched onto the road, going at least 70 mph.

"What the heck? Glen slow down!" Tamara shouted, holding onto the seatbelt for dear life.

"I'm not even touching the gas!" Glen yelled back, and he wasn't, his foot was actually on the break, trying to stop the car, but the car was now out of his control, it had a mind of its own. It was just then, that Brittany heard Freddy laugh out loud, and knew that he had something to do with this.

"Freddy what did you do?" Brittany asked, staring him right in the eye.

"Me? What makes you think I did this?" Freddy questioned.

"Freddy, you are horrible at looking at innocent," Brittany laughed, for Freddy had tried to put on a poker face, but his eye, nose, and the corner of his mouth twitched horribly.

"Alright you caught me, just a little welcome back from your old pal Freddy. Oh its good to play pranks again," Freddy sighed happily. The car slowed down, and Glen was once again back under control, not that he got a chance to drive though, they were already at the movie rentals.

Everyone except Freddy, jumped out of the car, thankful for reaching solid ground. They entered the movie place which was called Family Video, and began searching for movies. Since neither Glen nor Freddy had been in existence the past few years, they had no idea which movies were good. So they left the movie picking to Brittany and Tamara, and just walked behind them, making sure they didn't pick a movie that looked to girly or stupid.

In the end, they had picked the movies: The Lord of the Ring 1-3, (both Tamara and Brittany were huge fans of those movies) Harry Potter 1-3, The Phantom of the Opera, (after much arguing with Freddy) and Pirates of the Carribean Curse of the Black Pearl.

They didn't have to pay for the movies, since there was no one there, so they all loaded back up into the car, and drove carefully back to Freddy's house, this time there were no pranks from Freddy. Once they were all safely back in Freddy's humble abode, Tamara asked, "what should we watch first?"

"Ooh! Let's watch Lord of the Rings first!" Brittany piped up.

"Any objections?" Tamara asked Glen and Freddy. They shook their heads, so Tamara popped the video into the DVD player, (after telling Freddy what they were) and sat on the couch next to Glen and Brittany. Freddy was sitting on the other side of Brittany, and was in control of the controller. As soon as Freddy heard Galadriel start to recite her little poem, he groaned in annoyance.

"What? You haven't even seen the movie yet Freddy, you might like it later on," Brittny said.

"No I won't, this lady is boring me with her talk of hearing it in the wind and feeling it in the water. Is she trying to be Shakespeare or something? I can't take it! I'm changing the movie!" Freddy shouted, reaching for the controller.

"No! I love this movie, I won't let you change it!" Brittany yelled, she grabbed the controller on one side, Freddy on the other.

"Let go of the remote, Brittany," he snarled.

"Never," Brittany growled.

They wrestled with each other over the controller, Tamara and Glen watched, but cheered Brittany on. Suddenly, Freddy pushed a button that he had never pushed before, everyone felt a tugging sensation on their chest. They all began to go all smeary like, and turned into beams of light, then they all were warped into the tv, and entered the tv world.

The foursome once transported to where they were supposed to be, all stopped being beams of light, and turned back into their usual selves.

"Ug, where are we?" Tamara asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," Brittany answered.

They looked at Freddy, he looked shocked, "don't look at me. This isn't my dream world!"

"Wait a minute, Brittany aren't we in the Shire?" Tamara asked, looking at the little houses built into the hill.

"Oh my god! We are in the Shire!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What's the Shire?" Glen asked.

"Its where Hobbits live in the Lord of the Rings movies," Tamara explained. "Wait a minute, did we get transported here?"

"Freddy, what button did you push?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what, this has never happened to me before! If were in the movie, how the heck are we going to get out?"

"I have no idea," Brittany confessed.

"Then were stuck here... in Middle-Earth...together," Tamara said, glancing at Freddy.

Just then, they heard someone singing, and saw an old man clothed in a grey cloak, riding in a horse pulled cart. He stopped suddenly, and looked at them, his song ended, and his voice became harsh as he asked, "who are you?"

**Author's Note: And so ends Chapter1! Yeah it was boring, but now he fun really begins! So please do R&R, and don't worry, it get's better, well I think it get's better anyways.**

**Freddy: I don't**

**Brittany: That's only because you hate being** **in Middle-Earth!**

**Freddy: well excuse me! It's not my fault they haven't moved out of the medieval times**, **and into the 20th century!**

**Brittany: What? **

**Freddy: There's no plumbing! And I really have to go!**

**Brittany: Ew! TMI**!


	2. Meeting Gandalf the Grey

**Disclaimer: I sill do not own Freddy, even though I asked Wes Craven politely, I was denied harshly, and cruelly!**

**Freddy: I still have to go!**

**Tamara: Then go behind the bushes!**

**Freddy: ew gross!**

**Brittany: C'mon, you're the guy here, we girls have it much harder, so quit complaining!**

**Freddy: (grumbles) well sorry..**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Gandalf the Grey**

The old man asked again, "who are you?"

"Hey, its Gandalf the Grey, Brittany, we must be at the part where Gandalf visits Bilbo, because its Bilbo's birthday," Tamara said to Brittany.

"Oh your right Tamara," Brittany whispered to Tamara. She looked at Gandalf, and said, "hello sir, we are but a company of lost travelers. My name is Brittany, this is Tamara," Tamara smiled. "Glen," Glen merely nodded his head to the tall man before him. "And Freddy," Freddy just stood there, he didn't smirk or give any sign of greeting.

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, and if you are lost, you had best come with me. I will see that you are taken care of. And you," he pointed to Freddy who was about to see if he could kill Gandalf's horse. "Stay away from my horse, or else," he growled.

Freddy had a spark of mischief in his eyes, he smirked and asked, "oh yeah? What'cha gonna do, old man?"

"Freddy, I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," Brittany whispered in Freddy's ear.

"Brittany, what's an old fart like him going to do huh? Wave a cane at me? Tell me to get off his lawn? Force me to eat prunes?" Freddy teased.

Just then, Gandalf pulled out his staff, and pointed it at Freddy.

"Yup, I thought so, he's going to wave his cane at me," Freddy said, he started laughing.

Gandalf looked a little mad, just a little, but you could see the anger in his eyes, it was quite scary actually. He jabbed it at Freddy, but nothing happened, at least not yet.

Freddy continued to laugh, Tamara, and Brittany just shook their heads, they knew something bad was going to happen...and it did.

Suddenly Freddy stopped laughing, and smelt smoke. "What the heck?" he asked, looking around to see the fire.

Soon everyone could see smoke coming from Freddy's behind.

"Um..Freddy, your butt's on fire," Brittany said.

"WHAT!" Freddy yelled, he turned his head, and saw that flames were indeed scorching his butt. "Help me! I'm on fire! I'm going to die!" Freddy yelled running around in circles. "Not this again, being burnt to death once, was enough, I would rather not go through that experience again," Freddy babbled as he continued to run in circles.

"Oh my gosh! Freddy come here," Brittany said, grabbing Freddy by the arm, and pulling him off the road and into the woods. They left Tamara, Glen, and Gandalf, all laughing behind.

"Where are we going? Don't you know I'm having a barbeque on m butt! This is not the time to go strolling through the woods!" Freddy yelled.

"Shut up! There's a river around here somewhere," Brittany said, pulling Freddy deeper into the woods.

"Ah finally! There it is, now go sit in the river, and you'll be fine."

"Sorry, I don't really feel like swimming right now," Freddy argued.

"You can be so difficult sometimes," Brittany muttered. She pushed Freddy into the river, and realized that it was a deep river. Freddy disappeared under the water, and didn't surface for awhile. Brittany started to get worried, what if he struck a rock when she pushed him in and he was unconcious? What if there was a strong current, and he was drowning? But she breathed a sight of relief, when she saw him resurface. His hat been swept off his head, and was now on the side of the river on the shore. Brittany went to retrieve his hat, while he swam to shore.

His hat was dripping wet, but, when she turned to look at him, he too was dripping wet.

"That really cleared up the senses, thank-you Brittany, thank-you so much," Freddy said sarcastically.

"Sorry Freddy, but maybe if you learned how to stop, drop, and roll, this wouldn't have happened. It may have saved your life last time too," Brittany snarled.

"Hey I panicked! I'm not that easy around fires anymore, now give me my hat back!" Freddy ordered.

"Here you go," Brittany said, slamming it on his head. She was about to turn away, when something just struck her. "Wait a minute, your not burnt anymore," Brittany shouted, looking at Freddy. And indeed he wasn't, his skin was pale and smooth-looking. He looked just as he did in the beginning of Freddy Vs. Jason.

"What?" Freddy asked, he looked at his hands, they had skin on them. His eyes went wide in shock, he ran to the river, and peered over the edge, he looked at his reflection, and saw that he was indeed, normal looking once again. He grabbed his hat and tore it off, "aha! I have hair! Wooohoooo! Oh hair I missed you!" He began to touch his hair, and run his fingers through it.

"Well doesn't look like I'll need these anymore," he sighed happily. He took out of his pocket a plastic jug of pills, and threw them behind him. Brittany walked over to the jug, and read the label that was on it.

"Hair Essentials, for growing nice thick hair, side effects include: vomiting, death, depression, and baldness."

"Baldness?" Brittany asked herself. "Hey Freddy, I think you were scammed on these pills."

But Freddy wasn't listening, he was to busy admiring his reflection.

Brittany nudged his in the back, trying to get his attention. "What?" he asked irritated.

"I think we should go back to the others," Brittany suggested.

"Oh alright," Freddy took one last look at himself, winked, then lead the way back to where the others waited.

"Here they are," Tamara announced, Brittany and Freddy trudged back to the path. Gandalf still sat on the cart, watching them with interest. Freddy, now perking up as he noticed he could show off his new looks to them. He struck a pose and asked, "notice anything different?"

"Yeah, you either wet yourself, or had a pool party," Tamara teased.

Freddy snarled, and growled, "since you haven't noticed, I am no longer scarred." Tamara and Glen's mouth dropped open in shock, and their eyes went wide in amazement.

"How?" Tamara asked in a breathless voice.

"I have no idea, but I like it!" Freddy exclaimed.

Tamara got over her shock, and smirked, "though your still wearing your beloved Christmas sweater."

Freddy glared death in her direction, and his blades twitched, but he said nothing.

"Okay, now that were all reunited, hop on the cart, and we can get going to our destination," Gandalf said.

Everyone hopped in the cart, Tamara and Glen in front with Gandalf, Brittany and still-wet-Freddy in the back. "So where we going Gandalf?" Glen asked.

"To an old friends's house, his name is Bilbo Baggins, and he is always delighted to have company. Its his birthday tonight, and all of Hobbiton is invited, this, I believe, will be a birthday to remember," Gandalf said mysteriously. Freddy and Glen looked confused, but Tamara and Brittany knew exactly what he was talking about.

Gandalf drove the horse through the forest, and around hobbit houses, little hobbits ran up to his approaching cart, and shouted for fireworks. Gandalf just passed them, but right before he was out of sight, he made some fireworks explode, and laughed as the kids screamed in delight.

Freddy looked eagerly at the kids, a murderous light in his eyes. Brittany, seeing this, said, "I don't think you'll be able to kill them Freddy, this is their movie not yours. Since their not meant to die, I don't think they can."

Freddy looked depressed, and looked down at the cart floor, _she's probably right. Always is, oh well, might as well have as much fun as possible. If we can go to the party tonight, I think I'll get myself drunk, I haven't done that in awhile, _Freddy thought to himself. Feeling somewhat happier, he looked up and noticed that Brittany was still staring at him.

He smirked, and she quickly looked away, but he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

Tamara and Glen meanwhile, were having a nice chat with Gandalf about Hobbits and Bilbo's party and Bilbo. Gandalf would occasionally point out a building and say who the hobbit was that lived there.

They finally reached Bilbo's house, Bag End, Gandalf stopped the cart, and everyone jumped out. "Now, let me knock first, he doesn't even know I'm coming," Gandalf said.

He knocked on the door with his staff, and they heard a distant voice from within the house say, "no thank you, we don't want anymore visitors, well wishers, or distant relations."

Gandalf smiled and said, " and what about very old friends?"

The door slammed open, and there a very small man, with curly greyish-brown hair, stood looking at Gandalf in disbelief.

"Gandalf?" the man asked.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf smiled, getting on his knees so he was the same height as Bilbo.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo shouted, he ran up and hugged Gandalf.

Freddy came behind Brittany and whispered, "he's a pipsqueak!"

Brittany turned angrily and whispered back, "he's a hobbit and a nice old man."

"Fine then he's a midget," Freddy replied.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Good to see you, one hundred and eleven years old! You haven't aged a day," Gandalf said quietly, looking Bilbo over.

(A/n hee hee he's one hundred eleven years old, which looks like this! 111! Haha, I find that funny, but...I guess I'm just weird...back to the story!)

"He's old! No wonder that old coot Gandalf likes him, they probably met at the retirement home, and found that they both liked spitting out their dentures to see how far they would go, so they became instant friends," Freddy hissed in Brittany's ear.

"You really shouldn't make fun of Gandalf, he's a wizard, and can easily kick your butt!" Brittany snapped back quietly.

Freddy didn't say anything, but looked at Gandalf, he felt just the tiniest ounce of fear creep into him, but he shook it off. There was no way an old dinosaur like that was going to beat him.

"Who are your friends Gandalf?" Bilbo asked noticing the foursome for the first time.

"Ah, just some lost travelers I found on the way here. They seem decent enough, except for that one," he said, pointing to Freddy. Freddy growled, and clicked his claws menacingly, but stayed quiet.

"Well if your friends of Gandalf, your friends of mine, please come in, come in, welcome, welcome," Bilbo said, entering his house and gesturing for them to follow. Gandalf went in, and the others followed suit.

Tamara and Brittany knew that the house would be small, so they were prepared to duck in the house. But Glen and Freddy, both knocked their heads on the ceiling, lights, and wooden beams. Bilbo hung up Gandalf's hat on a wooden peg, and laid his staff against the wall.

"Tea? Or maybe something stronger. I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, very good year. Almost as old as I am, it was laid down by my father, what say we open one, eh?" Bilbo asked disappearing into the kitchen.

Tamara and Brittany sighed, this was just like the movie they adored so much, but this was better, this time they were _in _the movie.

**Author's note: Alas! Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry I really am, but I have to end it like that, or else you guys are going to get bored, and not read it anymore! So R&R!**

**Freddy: I hate Gandalf!**

**Gandalf: What did you say Krueger?**

**Freddy: Whoa how did you get here?**

**Gandalf: What do you mean, were in Middle-Earth**

**Brittany: Actually your all in my computer room**

**Freddy and Gandalf: Ohhh...**

**Brittany: Yeah**


	3. Bilbo's Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy or Lord of the Rings, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. Plus I would be a millionaire, so I'd probably be watching t.v on a massive flat screen t.v.**

**Freddy: (whispers) Gandalf smells like old cheese**

**Gandalf: (hears) Why you little dunce! (Hits Freddy on the head with staff)**

**Freddy: Ow! (runs away with hands over head) **

**Gandalf: Get back here! I'll teach you to tell people they smell like old cheese! (Chases Freddy all around Brittany's house)**

**Chapter 3: Bilbo's Party**

After eating as much as they possibly could, and drinking their fill, the group of friends joined Gandalf and Bilbo in the living room, and listened to their stories about their many adventures. Tamara and Brittany, having already read the Hobbit, knew all about it.

Glen had liked it from the beginning, but Freddy only started to like it after they had got to the violent parts. After the story, a grandfather clock chimed nine at night. "Oh my, the party! We all need to hurry and prepare, this will be a night to remember!" Bilbo exclaimed, he scurried into his room, to change clothes.

"You can all go to the party now, you don't have to wait for us. I'll meet you there, have fun!" Gandalf, yelled after them, they had already bolted out the door when he had said they could leave.

The night was cool, but they could hear warm and hearty laughter near the village of Hobbiton. "Wait a minute, where is the party?" Freddy asked.

"Its obvious isn't it? At Hobbiton! Come on we need to hurry, we don't want to be late," Tamara said, running down the path, with Glen, Brittany, and Freddy running after her.

When they had first reached Hobbiton, they immediately realized how much they stood out, when among hobbits. They felt like giants compared to these little humans.

Brittany heard Freddy mutter to himself behind her, "pipsqueaks."

She would have turned around to glare at him, had Tamara not grabbed her, and pulled her onto the dance floor, and doing the "Frodo dance." (which consisted mostly of bobbing up and down like an idiot) Music was everywhere, awesome "hobbit music" which was a nice change from punk rock. Glen ran up to them, and started dancing just like them. Freddy after smirking at their horrible dance moves, walked up to a group of male Hobbits, and saw that they surrounded a barrel of...beer!

"Thank-you!" Freddy whispered, he pushed past the Hobbits, and grabbed a mug, which was way to small for him. He looked at the mug in disgust, but sighed, it was going to be a long night. He seized the cork on the barrel, and pulled it off, he held his mug under the hole, and filled his mug until it was starting to overflow. Then he quickly drained it, and filled his mug again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and–well you get the point.

The other trio however, were now talking to Frodo, who had started dancing with them, also doing his little bobbing up and down. Gandalf had appeared not long after they arrived, and had begun to shoot off fireworks. Glen, Tamara, Brittany, and Frodo now sat in silence, and watched the fireworks. Freddy however, was sitting with the rest of the drunks, and was talking about random things, drunkards talk about when their drunk.

"But anyway, she was all like, grrrrrrr... and I was all like, GRRRRRRR...then she cut off my head, and I died...again. But then I came back to life, found her, and killed her in a very painful and slow way. Oh man that was fun, you know you guys are really cool. I mean, I feel like I can actually talk to you guys, your not like the stupid little children back in the dream world, they never shut up their singing my theme song. I mean I know its cool and everything, but do they really have to sing it every fricken time I appear? Awe, you guys are my best friends, I love you ALL!" Freddy babbled, hugging the Hobbits, who had tears in their eyes, even though they didn't know what the heck they were crying about.

A loud explosion caught Freddy's attention, he looked at the sky, and saw that a firework that reminded him strangely of a tree, had just exploded. It scared him a bit, reminding him of fire, he decided to stop drinking for now, and went to go look for Brittany. He found her, and the rest of the gang, including Frodo, at a table in the middle of the party field. (That's what I call it :) hee hee I made a smiley!)

"Hey Freddy, where were you?" Brittany asked, looking at him.

Freddy smiled, and answered, "I was getting to know the locals a little bit better."

Brittany frowned, looking worried, and asked, "what do you mean?" She was thinking about the little kid Hobbits.

"I was having a few drinks, with my new friends," he pointed to the group of drunken Hobbits, who were now so drunk, they had no idea that they were now on one of the tables, doing the can-can. Brittany looked, and sighed a sigh of relief, at least he was just drunk, and didn't murder any little kiddie.

"Want to dance?" Freddy slurred.

Brittany thought for a moment, and then nodded smiling, but if he tried to do anything fresh, he was going to get a kick somewhere, where he would really regret being fresh. The song turned into a slow flute song, and a bunch of Hobbits paired up with their honey-buns. Tamara and Glen, looked at Brittany and Freddy, and decided that they weren't going to be out danced, they looked at each other, nodded, and hand-in-hand, walked onto the dance floor.

Tamara and Glen, being more comfortable around each other these days, got close, close as in, Tamara wrapped her arms around Glen's neck, and Glen wrapped his arms around her waist. Brittany and Freddy however, weren't as comfortable as Tamara and Glen, they merely danced like in a waltz, Brittany's hand in Freddy's, Freddy's other hand around Brittany's back, and Brittany's other hand on Freddy's shoulder. But anyways, the two couples, danced very well, the two men dipping, twirling, and doing all these other fancy moves to their partners. The two girls, just hoped not to step on any of he Hobbits, as they were swung around.

The song ended with Glen and Tamara leaning very close to each other, as if about to kiss, but stopped when they noticed all the Hobbits watching them, smiling knowingly.

Brittany and Freddy, ended up in the middle of a dip, Brittany's hair was about to touch the ground, and Freddy kept staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Freddy?" Brittany asked uncertainly.

Freddy blinked, then pulled her up right, a devilish look now in his eyes, he licked his lips, and Brittany knew what was going to happen, he was going to try to kiss her! She immediately brought her knee up to his groin, and was satisfied when she heard him give a small "oof," in pain. He closed his eyes tight, and let go of her, his hand not quit touching, but hovering over his now injured groin.

Little did the foursome know, but at this time, Merry and Pippin had successfully stolen their firework, and were at this time, lighting it.

"Your supposed to stick it into the ground," Merry whispered worriedly to Pippin.

"It is in the ground," Pippin whispered back. Merry pushed the firework to Pippin, fear in his eyes. "Outside!" Merry whispered frantically.

Pippin pushed the firework back toward Merry, and said, "it was your idea."

Merry was about to push the dragon back, when both he, and Pippin were suddenly blown off their feet.

Back at the party, everyone except Brittany were aware of the firework, Brittany was walking away from Freddy, her back to the firework. Suddenly everyone cried "oooh," as they saw the firework enter the sky. But then they all started to panic when, the firework had turned into a fearsome fiery dragon, and was heading straight for them.

Freddy looked at the dragon fearfully, it was made of fire, and was heading straight for them! He turned to tell Brittany, and found that she wasn't their, he looked and spotted her walking away. Everyone was running away, now that they realized the dragon was coming straight for them!

Glen had lead Tamara underneath a table, where he knew they would be safe.

Freddy turned his attention back to Brittany, she was unaware of the big, huge, dragon coming this way, and the riot of Hobbits running away.

"Brittany! Look out for the dragon!" Freddy yelled running after her. At the same time, Frodo yelled to Bilbo, "Bilbo watch out for the dragon!"

Freddy pounced on Brittany, bringing her to the ground, right as the dragon soared above them, nearly searing both their heads and hair. Frodo had pulled Bilbo down to safety, just as the dragon had soared right above them too.

Brittany was caught by surprise when she was tackled to the ground. She looked angrily at her attacker, and growled when she saw Freddy on top of her. He wasn't noticing her though, he was to busy watching the dragon.

"Why did you tackle me? Look, even though your drunk Freddy, doesn't mean I'm going to give you any, jeez," Brittany snarled.

Freddy finally realizing she was talking to him, looked at her, and whispered, "shut up."

Brittany whispered back, "why?"

He pointed to the dragon now turning back to their direction. She looked, and saw the big, huge, fiery, dragon.

"Oh my.."she sputtered.

"Yeah, you were kind of about to be burned alive, but _I_ saved you," Freddy said proudly.

"Well..um...thank-you...I guess," Brittany mumbled.

"I'm not going to accept that, I think I deserve a kiss," he smirked, then wiggled his tongue.

"Ew," Brittany muttered, then, handling the situation with ease, brought her knee up to Freddy's groin, and kicked him good and hard.

"Oompf," Freddy said, crawling away, his hand hovering over his now injured groin.

Brittany stood up, and walked over to Tamara and Glen who were still under the table, laughing at Freddy who was now in great pain.

"Good job," Tamara commented.

"He had it coming," Brittany said, sitting on a chair right next to the table.

"That he did," Glen agreed, getting up from under the table, helping Tamara as he did so.

They looked around them, and noticed that Bilbo was almost done with his speech, which they were to busy laughing to notice he had even started. They saw him disappear, and watched as everyone cried out in surprise, and started looking for him. But they just sat there, and watched in amusement as some of the Hobbits even went into looking in the beer barrels for Bilbo.

Freddy meanwhile, after overcoming the pain in his lower regions, had stomped away in anger. He walked back to Bilbo's house, since that was the only house he knew, he walked into the house, and decided to look for a place to fall asleep. He decided on sleeping on the couch, he collapsed on the couch, but couldn't fall asleep, even after counting all the children he had killed. So, hidden that he was, Bilbo did not see him, when he entered his house, Freddy hearing Bilbo enter however, did not feel like socializing, so he kept quiet. (Which is a big change)

He heard Bilbo laugh, and suddenly heard Gandalf's voice say, " I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" Freddy interested at what was so 'clever' listened intently, but quieted his breathing so as not to be heard.

"Come on Gandalf, did you see their faces?" Bilbo asked, laughing.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly," Gandalf said sternly.

"It was just a bit of fun, oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo won't you?" Bilbo asked.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them," Gandalf replied.

"I'm leaving everything to him," Bilbo announced.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes, yes, it's an envelope over there on the mantlepiece. No, wait, its here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo was whispering now.

"I think you should leave he ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" Bilbo yelled angrily.

_Sheesh, this guy is obsessed with his ring. I'm surprised he hasn't married it yet, _Freddy thought to himself.

"There's no need to get angry," Gandalf said soothingly.

"Well if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine, my own, my Precious," Bilbo whispered.

_Whoa! Okay this guy is seriously staring to freak me out! _Freddy thought.

"Precious? Its's been called that before, but not by you," Gandalf said worriedly.

"So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo snarled.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough," there was a dangerous edge to Gandalf's voice.

"You want it for yourself," Bilbo accused.

"Bilbo Baggins, do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks!" Gandalf said angrily, and in a deep voice, that gave chills to even Freddy.

"I am not trying to rob, you-" Gandalf's started to soften. "I'm trying to help you," he whispered.

Freddy heard someone run across the room, and Gandalf say, "all your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, let it go."

"You're right Gandalf, the ring must go to Frodo."

Freddy heard footsteps, and heard Bilbo whisper, "it's late, the road is long, yes it is time."

"Bilbo," Gandalf called.

"Hmm?" Bilbo asked.

"The ring is still in your pocket," Gandalf muttered.

"Oh yes," Bilbo said hesitantly.

Freddy heard a loud ding, as something metal hit the wooden floor, and then he heard Bilbo shuffle out the door, Gandalf following, only he wasn't shuffling, he was hobbling, because he's an old man.

Freddy could just hear the two whispering outside, "I've thought of an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days,'" Bilbo whispered.

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf murmured.

Goodbye Gandalf," Bilbo said softly.

"Goodbye Bilbo."

Freddy heard Bilbo walk away, and then Gandalf whisper, "until our next meeting."

Freddy heard, Gandalf enter, since he wasn't being very quiet. A sudden thought came to Freddy, maybe if he jumped out and scared Gandalf, maybe he would have a heart attack and die? Smiling evilly, Freddy prepared himself to pounce, then he sprung up and yelled, "BOO!"

Gandalf didn't jump, but looked at Freddy like he was an idiot, he held out his staff, mumbled something, and Freddy found that he was a...hamster!

"Hey! Get me out of here you old cabbage, I don't want to be a hamster!" Freddy yelled realizing what he was. Although he could still talk, his voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

Gandalf merely shook his head in amusement, and bent to pick up the ring. However, he found that he could not touch the ring, because a hue fiery eye suddenly appeared, and threatened him, that if he touched the ring, he would be all evil, and take over the world, then be deceived by the ring, and merely die once Sauron came to power.

So, Gandalf sighed, and decided to roast marshmallows in the fire, and ignore the high pitch squeaky noises coming from a very angry hamster-Freddy.

**Author's Note, and so that's it! Well for Chapter 3 anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! Really keeps me going!**

**Next Chapter: The adventure BEGINS!**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Freddy or LOTR. **

**Tamara: So where's Freddy?**

**Gandalf: oh...(coughs nervously) I might have locked him in the cupboard in the bathroom.**

**Tamara: Really? Great job!**

**Gandalf: (smiles proudly)**

**Brittany: I'll save you Freddy! (Runs to bathroom)**

**Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins**

Tamara, Glen and Brittany, knowing that the party was over, decided to head back to Bilbo's house, but after seeing Frodo head in the same direction, decided to wait a bit.

They walked into the Green Dragon, and loud talking and laughing met their ears, as soon as they opened the doors. Obviously the party hadn't ended, it was now being held in the Green Dragon. Hobbits were ordering drink after drink, laughing, and singing, and just having a good old time. The trio, found a nice little spot in the corner, away from the drunken Hobbits, they watched and applauded as a couple of young Hobbits danced on the tables, and sang funny songs.

They were even invited to listen to one old Hobbit tell a story, full of mystical creatures and adventure. After awhile though, everyone grew tired, and knew it was time to head to Bilbo's. Once they reached the little house, Tamara and Brittany listened for Frodo and Gandalf.

They heard a commotion inside, and heard Gandalf thunder, "Confound it all! Sam Gamgee have you been eavesdropping?"

They heard Sam's panicked response, "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me.."

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf asked.

"I heard raised voices," Sam stammered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf ordered.

Sam said in a panicky voice, "nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world. But please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf whispered.

"Perhaps not, I've thought of a better use for you."

Tamara and Brittany nodded to each other, now it was time to go in. They entered the house, and saw Sam on laying on the table, Gandalf towering over him, and Frodo next to the fire place smiling.

"Hello," Tamara greeted as though she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello," Gandalf greeted back, moving away from Sam and over to Frodo.

Brittany stepped forward, and with a reassuring nod from Tamara said, "look, we know all about Sauron, and the ring, and the end of Middle-earth. The only way were not going to spill the beans, is if you let us go with Frodo and Sam, we can help them get to Bree."

Gandalf thought for a moment, and looked us over, as if trying to see if we were actually Sauron spies. "Fine, but if you kill them, I'll kill you all," Gandalf threatened.

"Geez Gandy, I didn't know you could be so threatening," Tamara shuddered.

Gandalf smiled, and looked like his old happy self again, then sat by the fire. "So it's settled, you all will go with Frodo and Sam to Bree, and meet me there, you'll leave in the morning. So I suggested you all get some sleep," Gandalf advised.

Frodo passed out blankets to everyone, and they all spread them out on the floor in front of the fire. Brittany was about to lay on her blanket bed, when she suddenly realized something, "Hey, where's Freddy?"

She looked at Gandalf, and Gandalf smiled, he pointed to a wooden cage on a desk, and there inside was a hamster. Brittany didn't understand, that is until she heard the hamster talk in a high pitch, yet recognizable Freddy voice. "I'm up here! Help me! The old prune turned me into a hamster! Heeeellllp!"

Brittany laughed, and so did Tamara and Glen when they realized that the hamster in the cage was none other then Freddy Krueger. Brittany looked up at Gandalf and said, "he can stay that way until morning." Gandalf nodded, and turned to look at the fire, Brittany lay back on her bed, and one by one, everyone fell asleep.

Except for Freddy, the poor Hamster/Man, was so upset that he was reduced to a little furball, that he spent half the night gnawing on the wooden bars of his cage, trying to escape. But sadly, it was to no avail, so giving up, Freddy, after swearing for about ten minutes, curled up in a corner, and he too fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone bustled about packing their things, and having last minute showers and such. Finally when everyone was ready to go, Gandalf turned to Hamster Freddy, and turned him back into a human. Freddy was seething, but managed to not do anything rash, in case he was turned back into a hamster. He joined Tamara and Brittany by the door, glaring death in Gandalf's direction.

Soon, everyone was outside, and following Gandalf down the path, he was walking quickly, so everyone sort of had to trot to keep up. They eventually reached the woods, Gandalf turned to Frodo and asked, "is it safe?" Frodo pat his shirt pocket, and said nothing.

"Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found," Gandalf said dramatically. Then he jumped on his horse, (which was amazing for a guy his age to do) wheeled his horse around, and galloped away.

Once Gandalf was out of sight, everyone turned to Frodo, he looked startled, but quickly recovering his composure, led them through the woods. They walked through woods, fields, a path here and there, and then more fields.

"This is it," Sam said suddenly, stopping.

"This is what?" Frodo asked curiously, walking toward Sam.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest from home, I've ever been," Sam stated, looking a little scared.

Frodo patted Sam patted Sam on the shoulder, and murmured, "come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo use to say. It's a dangerous business, Frodo, walking out your door, you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you'll be swept off to."

Freddy muttered something about gay Hobbits, and followed Frodo and Sam through the never-ending fields. The rest of the journey was silent, except for the occasional mumbling of Freddy, who complained that his feet hurt.

Finally when they had entered the cornfield, did things start to get interesting. After Sam got lost, even though there was clearly a path and he knew Frodo wanted to go forward, and not backward, but he shouted Frodo's name anyway.

Frodo came running down the path, Sam sighed in relief, "I thought I lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked confused.

"It's just something Gandalf said," Sam said uncertainly.

"What did he say?" Frodo questioned.

"To ditch you as soon as he could, because you smell like cheese," Freddy suddenly piped up.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, well he is, but that was pretty random.

"Never mind," Freddy murmured, looking down at the ground, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Actually he said, 'don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to," Sam added.

Frodo laughed, and said, "Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?"

But as everyone knows, that when you ask a question like that, something happens, whether good or bad is not known, but something will always happen.

And, this time, the something turned out to be Merry and Pippin colliding into Sam and Frodo, with Tamara, Glen, Freddy, and Brittany laughing as they disentangled themselves.

"Frodo! Merry it's Frodo Baggins," Pippin stated the obvious, how many Frodo's could there be?

"Hello Frodo!" Merry greeted.

"Ha!" Glen laughed, "that rhymed!"

Everyone then, stared at him like he was crazy, "well it did," he mumbled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam asked.

"Sam, hold this," Merry said, giving Sam a cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggots crops," Sam said accusingly.

Suddenly shouting was heard coming toward them from the field, they saw a pitchfork moving toward them. They all yelped, and ran for it, they didn't exactly want to meet an angry farmer with a pitchfork, they didn't think it would turn out to good.

Merry shouted as they ran, "I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before," Pippin added.

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly over reacting," Merry said irritated.

Suddenly, the ground gave away from under them, and everyone fell down a very steep hill. They all fell on each other, Tamara landing very comfortably on Glen, and Brittany with Freddy on top of her. Brittany glared at Freddy, but he merely snarled, and climbed off. He growled, "I learned my lesson," and looked down at his 'region.' Brittany giggled, and went to help Tamara up, even though she was very comfortable laying on Glen's stomach.

"That was close," Pippin said.

Frodo got up, and looked down the road, trying to clear his head.

"Oh, I think I've broken something," Merry groaned, taking out a broken carrot underneath him. "My carrot! My dear little Bob! Why? **WHY!**" Merry broke out sobbing, clutching his beloved carrot.

"Okay," Sam said, scooting away from him.

Merry began digging a grave for his carrot, while everyone else got their bearings.

"I don't remember _that_ being in the movie," Brittany whispered to Tamara.

"Maybe since were here, we changed the movie a bit, anyways who cares? This is more funny then the original!" Tamara exclaimed.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin suddenly cried.

Sam and Pippin hurried over to the mushrooms, and began digging them out.

"Mushroom?" Merry asked uncertainly. He suddenly became cheerful, and carrot forgotten, ran over to the mushrooms, and began digging too.

Frodo meanwhile, was still looking down the road. "I think we should get off the road," he said quietly. A large wail broke the silence, coming from down the road, one that even lifted the hairs on the back of Freddy's neck.

"Get off the road!" Frodo ordered.

Everyone scurried off the road, and hid behind a tree, that coincidently was big enough, and the right shape to hide all eight of them. They heard a horse gallop right behind them, and stop, which was pretty predictable. The rider, leaned on the tree, which they were hiding in, and seemed to sniff the air, searching for a scent. Then, all scary creepy crawly things started coming out from the ground and out of the tree, Freddy was trying hard not to laugh Brittany's and Tamara's frightened faces, as spiders and centipedes crawled all over them.

Finally Merry, had the sense to sacrifice his mushrooms, and threw them as far as he could. The rider, instantly leaped on his horse, and followed the sound. (Idiot!) Meanwhile, Frodo hid the ring, which he was trying so desperately not to put on.

They all ran away from that spot, they ran and ran, until they felt that hey had run far enough. "What was that?" Merry finally asked.

"A trick or treater," Pippin answered.

"But its not even Halloween," Sam said.

"Isn't it?" Pippin asked.

"No its not," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Pippin questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sam growled, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay dokey then," Pippin smiled.

"That was pointless," Freddy muttered.

They walked until it was nightfall, they were still in the woods, and fog had begun to appear, making everything look eerie, and ghost-like.

"Anything?" Sam asked, they had begun to start walking like army men, taking cover behind trees, crawling on the ground when in open land, and twirling from tree to tree.

"Nothing," Frodo answered, everyone joined him at his tree.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, he was getting tired, they all were.

"The black rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" Merry asked, looking at Frodo.

"Get down," Sam ordered, everyone immediately fell to the ground.

A black rider was sitting all scary-like on his horse, looking around. Not finding anything, the black rider, left, as quietly as he came.

Still on the ground, Frodo whispered, "I have to leave the Shire, Sam, Brittany, Tamara, Glen, Freddy, and I, must get to Bree."

"Right, Buckleberry Fairy, follow me," Merry jumped up from the ground, and began running into the night. They all followed suit, until a black rider suddenly emerged from the shadows, and cut Frodo off from everyone else.

"Frodo, follow me!" Merry shouted, running away. Frodo, along with everyone else, followed Merry to the docks. Once there, they began untying the ropes, and setting the fairy out to sea. Frodo, since he lagged behind, came running down the path, and with everyone else already aboard the fairy, who was shouting to him to jump, he flew through the air, and landed on Merry and Pippin. Merry and Sam began to push the fairy with huge poles.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandwine bridge, twenty miles," Merry answered.

The black rider, was joined with other black riders, and they all drove their horses down the path, screeching, and wailing all the way.

"Those guys have got to take singing lessons," Tamara teased. That lifted everyone's spirits, and they all tried to enjoy the ride down the river, listening to the crickets and bullfrogs as they passed.

**Author's Note: And so ends chapter 4! In the next chapter, Freddy gets drunk again, along with Pippin and Merry! They do some pretty embarrassing stuff!** **And we meet Strider! Better known as Aragorn! Hope you enjoy! A special thanks to Saharalvr101! animefan1989, Perv Elf-Fancier, pineapplefarmer,** **Phanatic, JudasFm, Poisonous Angel, and Cinedragon, for all those great reviews! It keeps me going!**


	5. The Prancing Pony

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Freddy or LOTR, but if I did, I'd be in Australia right now, soaking up some rays. Or in my room playing video games, either's fine with me, as long as I'm in Australia.**

**Brittany: There you go Freddy, you're free now**

**Freddy: Wait until I get my claw on that prune, he's gonna pay!**

**Brittany: uh, Freddy, I really think you should just leave poor Gandalf alone**

**Freddy: I don't care what you think! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must retreat to my room, and come up with evil, ingenious, plans to make Gandalf PAY! (Runs to room cackling evilly)**

**Brittany: he will never learn**

**Chapter 5: The Prancing Pony**

After many hours had passed on the boat, everyone started to get tired, they all found a spot to sit on the wooden floor, and tried to warm themselves up, it was a very cold night, and being on the water didn't help. Freddy began to dig his claws into the boat, scratching it, he was rather bored, and this was the only entertaining thing that he could think of doing.

Finally Merry announced that the had reached Bree, everyone rather stiffly got up, and jumped off the boat when it had reached the dock. After everyone stretched, they crossed the road, and by this time it was raining, so everyone was in a gloomy mood, especially Freddy, he seemed to really care about his hair, now that he had some.

"My poor hair, its going to be all tangly messed up," Freddy complained, trying to comb his hair with his fingers. Tamara and Brittany rolled their eyes, but Glen handed Freddy some gel.

"Here it always keeps mine nice and un-tangly," Glen said.

Freddy nodded his head in thanks, and squeezed almost all of the substance onto his hair, then smoothed it all over.

"Why were you caring that anyways?" Freddy asked Glen, handing the gel, back to him.

"You never know when your hair might need to be fixed or gelled up," Glen answered.

"To true, to true," Freddy replied.

"Now, if you guys are done talking about hair products, which I have to say is very feminine, we can go to the inn of the Prancing Pony, and get dry!" Tamara exclaimed.

Glen blushed, and Freddy snarled, but both joined the group, and headed over to the big gate thing, which looked like it took a long time to build, but was then cruelly destroyed due to a ringwraith breaking it down, oops, getting ahead of the story here.

They ran across the road, and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" a voice asked, obviously the gatekeeper.

"Um... how about four kids meals, a big mac, cesar side salad, and a double cheeseburger," Freddy answered.

"Uh, Freddy, this isn't a fast food restaurant," Brittany whispered to Freddy, was disappointed that he wasn't going to get a double cheeseburger, he was very hungry.

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered, after looking at Freddy like he was crazy.

The gatekeeper opened the door, and shined the light on them. "Ah! The light! I'm blind! Merry, save me! I'm BLIND!" Pippin yelled, clutching Merry, and closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, you nitwit," Merry growled.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks Merry," Pippin said happily.

"Hobbits, four hobbits, and four humans, and what's more, out of the Shire, by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Glad to see you can count," Freddy grumbled, which made Brittany have to bite her lip, so as not to laugh.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own," Frodo answered again. The other's were apparently shy.

"Alright young sir, I met no offense," the gatekeeper said, opening the gate and letting them in.

They all walked in, and heard the gatekeeper say behind them, "its my job to ask questions afer nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad, can't be to careful."

They made their way through the busy and muddy streets of Bree, and found what they were looking for, the Inn of the Prancing Pony.

They entered the inn, which was even busier then the street, and waited at the desk for the manager.

"Excuse me," Frodo finally spoke up.

"Good evening little masters, and big masters, and ladies. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, and some normal sized rooms for the rest of you, Mr...ah..,"

"Underhill, my name is Underhill," Frodo said quickly.

"Underhill? Hmmmm," the manager thought for a moment.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yeah! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?"

"All the signs of being a wizard," Freddy muttered.

"Shh," Brittany shushed Freddy.

"Not seen him for six months," the manager said shaking his head.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Drink our fill!" Freddy suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm up for that!" Pippin and Merry said in unison.

Before anyone could argue, the three rushed away to the bar, and ordered big, and strong beers. The rest of the group, found a nice table in the back, and sat, ordering food, and waiting for Gandalf to arrive.

Sam kept glancing nervously around, soon Frodo had to say, "Sam he'll be here. He'll come." In order to calm Sam down. Freddy, Pippin, and Merry would be there at the table for one second, then at the bar for another drink the next. Brittany and Tamara wondered what trouble Freddy would get himself into this time, when he got drunk. They didn't have to wait long, soon laughing could be heard in the middle on the room, someone was entertaining the guests quite well, Tamara and Brittany didn't even have to guess who the entertainer was.

They got up to have a better look, and when they saw, they burst out laughing with the others. Pippin, Freddy, and Merry, had gotten up on a table, and were doing the can-can, while singing, 'Don't Phunk With My Heart,' by the Black Eyed Peas, how Merry and Pippin knew the song, was a mystery, but they seemed to know the song very well. Pippin was singing the part of Fergi, Merry was singing Taboo's part, and Freddy was singing Will I Am's part. It was hilarious to hear Pippin's voice trying to sound like Fergi's, and Merry's accent always getting in the way when he was singing. But Freddy was the most comical, his low raspy voice, was not made to sing, every time he hit a wrong note, which was all the time, it sounded like a foghorn, but despite the horrible singing, it was quite gut-splitting to see Merry, Pippin and Freddy kick their legs as high as they could go, Freddy nearly kicking the two Hobbits, since there heads were right in the kicking range of Freddy.

When the song ended, the trio got off the table, and bowed to their audience. Tamara and Brittany joined Frodo, Sam, and Glen back at the table, and told them what the commotion was all about. Glen had a good laugh about it, but Frodo and Sam were still worried.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you, since we've arrived," Sam pointed to a cloaked man sitting in the corner, he was smoking a pipe, his hood was up so they couldn't see his face. Tamara and Brittany smiled at each other, they knew who it was, and Brittany couldn't help but feel a little lurch in her stomach, she had a thing for Aragorn when the movies first came out, but she was over him now. Likewise Tamara, had a thing for Frodo, but she to had moved on, to someone who equally liked, and cared for her, though was to shy to tell her this...Glen.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked the manager, who's name turned out to be Butterbur.

"He's one of them Rangers, they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider," Butterbur said, then swept off to some more customers.

"Strider," Frodo whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Freddy had returned, and sat at the table.

"Great singing," Brittany joked.

"Thanks, I've always dreamed about going on American Idol, I would kill the competition," Freddy said proudly.

"Yeah, you would kill them with your voice," Tamara teased.

"Your just jealous," Freddy sneered.

"Sure I am," Tamara said sarcastically.

"Told you," Freddy muttered.

Tamara glared but said nothing, instead she took Glen's arm, and draped it across her neck.

Glen blushed, but didn't move is arm, Freddy snickered at the blushing Glen, but stopped when he saw that Glen was enjoying it. Freddy became confused, he felt like something cold and metallic had stabbed him in the heart, he felt...alone. For the first time ever, Freddy was jealous of what these two in front of him had, they had love, something he was always kept away from. Sure he thought he had loved Loretta, but then he found out she was a nosy, gossiping bitch, and had to be done away with, so that marriage thing didn't go as it should have.

He turned away from the happy couple, and looked at Frodo and Sam, but Sam was looking around nervously, and Frodo seemed to meditating, so Freddy stopped watching them too. Then he saw Brittany, who was watching Tamara and Glen, a smile on her face. Brittany was different then Loretta, she wasn't whiny, she was, what was she? Freddy didn't know, but looked away as Brittany noticed him watching her, and looked at him curiously.

Freddy decided to get another drink, he didn't know when he was going to get another chance to drink some good alcohol, so he decided to drink as much as he could stand.

Brittany watched Freddy go, why had he been watching her? The perv, maybe it was best she didn't know, then she wouldn't have to get all angry with him again. She saw Frodo suddenly get up, and rush toward Pippin, who was just at that moment about to spill the beams on the true identity of Mr. Underhill.

"Frodo Baggins, he's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side. If you follow me," Pippin babbled.

"Pippin!" Frodo cried, grabbing Pippin's shoulder.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed.

Frodo tripped on someone's foot, and fell on the ground, throwing the ring into the air, for all to see. Freddy who was standing next to Pippin, watched Frodo fall, and muttered, "klutz."

But he was both shocked and startled when the ring landed exactly on Frodo's finger, and Frodo disappeared into thin air. "Wow, that kid's got a good magic trick," Freddy confessed.

Tamara and Brittany watched as Frodo reappeared underneath a table, and looked around him nervously. They saw Strider walk up to him, and grab him by the shoulder, and carry him away.

Sam saw this too, and with a cry of dismay, he ran over to Merry, Pippin, and Freddy, and whispered to them what he had just seen. Tamara, Brittany, and Glen, followed the other's to rescue Frodo.

They saw a door close, and heard Frodo's voice behind it, they all charged to the door, even Freddy who was just happy at the hope of finally being able to kill someone. But poor Freddy was not to have his way.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted angrily, holding out his fists ready to fight. Freddy started chuckling at the Hobbits name-calling, Longshanks, wasn't a very good threatening name.

Strider, who had drawn his sword, sheathed it, and slightly smiled, which made Brittany have goose bumps, and shudder slightly. Freddy noticed this, and arched an eyebrow at her, she shrugged and continued to watch Strider and Sam.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they're coming," Strider said dramatically.

And it was at this time, that the ringwraiths, broke down the poor gate, and killed the Gatekeeper who I one day decided to call Tom. Poor Tom, I hardly knew him, but he did his job bravely and proudly! Rest in Peace Tom, rest in peace.

Anyways, back to the story.

"You all have to stay here for the night, they'll search for you in your rooms. You're safer here then there," Strider said, moving his chair over to the window.

"Great, I'm tired, goodnight everyone!" Pippin said brightly, he jumped onto the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

"Wow, he's a fast sleeper," Glen whispered, since he didn't want to wake Pippin.

"Yeah, but he's a loud snorer," Merry mumbled, pushing Pippin, so he could have some room on the bed.

"I don't hear anything," Tamara said, but at that instant, Pippin opened his mouth, and let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a snore, and a train whistle. It was so ear-piercing, that the windows threatened to crack.

"How is a person that small, capable of making a sound that loud!" Freddy shouted, it was the only way to be heard through Pippin's snoring.

"Great, now I'm never going to get any sleep," Brittany moaned.

"You'll get used to it, at least I did," Merry yelled, putting cotton balls in his ears.

"Hey, do you have enough everybody?" Tamara asked.

Merry nodded, and handed everyone their pair of cotton balls. They all put them in their ears, and were surprised o find that Pippin's snoring had been reduced to nothing more then a whisper.

Sam, and Frodo climbed on the bed, and got comfortable. Strider brought out sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets, ad set them on the floor, for Glen, Tamara, Freddy, and Brittany.

"Lucky Hobbits, they get the nice warm, bed, while old Freddy has to sleep on the floor, no respect," Freddy muttered, though nobody heard him.

After everyone got settled, they all drifted off to sleep, all except Strider, who remained on watch at the window. Soon a piercing cry filled the night air, loud enough to penetrate the cotton balls shield of sound or snore protection.

Everyone sat bolt straight up on their beds, or sleeping bags, and took out their cotton balls from their ears.

"What are they?" Frodo asked Strider.

"They were once men, great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will," Strider answered quietly.

"Thanks for the bedtime story, I'm going back to bed before Train whistle here, starts snoring," Freddy said pointing to Pippin, then laid down on his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Brittany watched him for a moment, he seemed less murderous when he was sleeping, more vulnerable and open. She smiled when he started to snore, not a loud obnoxious snore like Pippin's but a soft, quiet snore.

Tamara caught Brittany's eye, and smirked, Brittany rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Strider and Frodo.

"They are the Nazgul, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you," Strider finished quietly.

"Well that was cheerful, now I'm going to have nightmares, I'm not going to get any sleep!" Pippin said loudly.

"Good!" everyone said unison, if Pippin didn't sleep, that meant there would be no snoring.

"Hmph! Well you guys aren't very nice, no sympathizing at all! You're all so heartless!" Pippin yelled, then hid himself under the covers. After awhile, his snoring could be heard, though a little muffled, it was still pretty loud, so everyone put their cotton balls back in their ears, and one by one, fell asleep.


	6. Complains, Complains

**Disclaimer: Just look at the previous chapters, sheesh!**

**Freddy: Oh Gandalf, can you come here for a sec?**

**Gandalf: Whatever is it? (Walks up steps, Freddy is standing at the top of the steps, waiting for the right moment to drop a bucket of paint on Gandalf)**

**Freddy: Three..two...**

**Tamara: Gandalf, Frodo needs help, he can't reach the top shelf**

**Gandalf: coming! (Goes back downstairs)**

**Freddy: Damn it! (Let's go of paint bucket which hits random person#456)**

**Random Person#456: Ow! (Drops down dead)**

**Freddy: Oh well! On to plan B!**

**Chapter 6: Complaining And More Complaining**

Everyone was waked up very early in the morning, and there was much complaining, and groaning. Especially from Freddy, he refused to get up until he had at least twelve hours of sleep, so Strider "gently" woke him. By "gently" I mean, he ran out of the rom, came back carrying a bucket of ice cold water, and poured it on him. That woke poor Freddy up, and since no one else really wanted to have water poured on them, they all got up too.

"Bitch," Freddy growled at Strider, who glared but said nothing.

Tamara and Brittany started giggling, Freddy gave them the death ray glare, and was disappointed when they didn't blow up or melt. Strider said that he needed to get a few provisions before they left, so he walked away and went to go do his grocery shopping, leaving the other's to sit in the room, and stare into random space.

Merry, and Pippin were engaged in a suspenseful battle of rock, paper, scissors. Tamara and Glen were watching them, cheering and egging them on. Frodo was in fact staring into random space, and Sam was watching Frodo, concern on his face. Freddy was watching Sam and Frodo, no doubt thinking about gay hobbits, at least that's what it looked like to Brittany, who was watching Freddy.

Soon Strider reappeared with a bunch of bags with the label Meijer on them.

"I didn't know Meijer existed in Middle-Earth," Brittany whispered to Tamara.

"Me neither," Tamara whispered back.

"Okay, I got all our food, and a horse to carry it, his name is Bill. Now we can get started," Strider announced.

"Finally, you know, you could have woke me up after you went grocery shopping," Freddy said, standing up from the floor. Strider stayed silent, but rather fiercely pushed some of the grocery bags into Freddy's arms.

Strider then walked out of the room, gesturing for them to follow. Once everyone was ready to head out on the trail, they all left Bree behind, and into the forest.

"How do we know this Strider, is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo, once they had entered the forest.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo answered.

"But where's he leading us?" Sam whispered.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond," Strider said loudly.

Sam blushed in embarrassment, Merry and Pippin looked scared that he could hear so well.

"He has super-hearing," Pippin whispered to Merry, who nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam said in a baby voice to Bill the pony. He had come very attached to that horse over the few hours, he insisted on being the only one who led Bill, and fed Bill, and basically the only one who did anything with Bill.

"Who's a cute horse? Who? That's right! You are my little cutsey, wootsey, poo," Sam said in baby talk.

Freddy shuddered, he thought Sam was a very strange and terrifying Hobbit.

"My feet hurt," Pippin complained around noon.

"So do mine," Merry mumbled.

"My nose itches," Frodo complained.

"Yeah, well my fingernail polish is starting to chip, so stop your complaining!" Sam growled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Sam, he was looking at his nails, which everyone now noticed were painted a bright cherry red.

After everyone had remembered how to breathe, they continued down the path.

After a few hours, Pippin complained again, "my feet still hurt."

"I got a blister," Frodo moaned.

"The hair on my feet is dirty, does anyone have shampoo?" Merry asked, looking at his feet.

Tamara, Freddy, Glen, and Brittany were all very grossed out by this comment, and quickly walked by Merry, so they were behind Frodo.

They stopped eventually, and the Hobbits all got out their cooking gear.

"Gentlemen, and ladies we do not stop until nightfall," Strider said, looking at them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Strider said confused.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked yet again.

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, and left without a word. The Hobbits sighed sadly, and packed all their cooking gear up,

"I don't think he know about second breakfast Pip," Merry said sadly.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner, supper, he knows about them right?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry sighed.

An orange came out of nowhere, heading straight for Merry, who caught it, and gratefully stared munching on it. Another orange came flying and hit Pippin in the head.

"Pippin!" Merry said exasperated.

Pippin rubbed his head, but picked his orange up, cleaned it off on his shirt, and ate it. Other oranges came flying from the air, until everyone but Freddy had caught one.

Freddy wasn't paying attention to what the others were doing, he was to busy sharpening his knives. When he was done, he stood up from the ground, and noticed that everyone was munching on oranges.

"Hey! Longshanks! Don't I get an orange?" Freddy called to Strider.

One last orange came hurling from the air, only this one was aimed low, and his Freddy square in the groin.

"Gah! Man, that's been a popular place these past few days," Freddy groaned.

Everyone munched on their orange as they followed Strider through more woods, and thickets, and swamps.

"Waaaahhhh, my pants are ruined! Look at them, there completely covered in mud," Frodo wailed, looking at his pants which were indeed covered in mud.

"Ah quit your whining, we all have mud covered pants, so get over it you pansy!" Freddy growled.

"Well excuse me, but at least _I_ don't fawn over my hair all day," Frodo retorted.

"Yeah right, like I fawn over my hair," Freddy laughed.

"Oh my! What's that? Oh no it is! It's a speck of dirt in your hair!" Frodo cried, pointing at Freddy's head.

Freddy gasped and started batting at his head, trying to clean off the imaginary speck of dirt.

When Freddy finally realized that Frodo was lying, he mumbled, "I hate you," and "accidently" tripped the hobbit, so that he fell in a pool of swamp water. This kept the rest of the group very entertained, until they reached their destination, Weathertop.

**Author's Note: Sorry I've not been updating, school, and well I'm just lazy anyways, but I WILL be continuing this story! I WILL!**


End file.
